Why Do We Fall?
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: Time is of the essence...


(You might think this is odd, but you might not)

"Hey Katelyn Kill Me You Bitch!" Ice yelled down at Katelyn and I "Ice why would I want to kill you?" "Gah I'll go ask Magnus!" he said running off to find him, Katelyn and I just laughed "I don't get why he wou-" I was cutoff when we heard a gun shot. We grabbed our weapons walked up stairs and down the hall only to see Ice filled with buckshot and Magnus standing there with his Remington, we just looked at him dumbfounded "What?" "What do you mean what!? You just killed Ice!" "Hey! he asked" then we heard an odd sound and I felt someone leaning against me "Yeah why'd you kill me Maggy? I thought we were friends?" We all jumped when we saw Ice alive "How in the!?" Magnus exclaimed looking at where Ice's dead body was laying in a puddle of blood...

"Ice how the hell did you just-" "Do that "Time Wise" that's how," he said pulling out what looked like a golden stop watch and flipping it in the air "Time What?" "Time Wise" A little invention of mine, you killed me, but you didn't kill my spirit, TW I'll call it for short splits your soul from your body when you completely die and TW automadicly regenerates your body for example, hey Sebastian catch!" he said tossing it to me "but wait wh-" I was cutoff when I got a bullet to the brain and then everything was slower and all blue as if a light was blinding me, I walked in front of Katelyn and put my lips in front of her's then everything went full speed and Ice laughed while Magnus gasped and Katelyn extended the kiss. "Hah well how do you like it Sebastian?" he asked "Dude how long have you been working on that!?" I exclaimed braking the kiss with Katelyn and handing the TW back to him "I'd say eight, nine years, well lets just say since I was 19 so umm yeah seven years." "well, is that the only one?" "Well, I have a second one, but its for Ammy and I have a prototype" "cool, can I use it" "maybe later" then an alarm went off...

"Hey everyone gear up! The Far-on are here!" Pika yelled over the intercom "I hate the Far-on, they the kill innocent, and fight for money and their leader Aron Far-on." I thought to myself running down the hall being followed by Ice, Katelyn, Magnus, and now Molly Ice's little sister. "Ok guys let's gear up!" Rogers said tossing me my Ar-15, Ice gave Ammy the second TW and giving her a kiss then he pulled out a silver one and yelled "Hey Sebastian, here!" he threw it over to me I grabbed it then turned and gave it to Katelyn "Here take this, and NO buts" "Now then guys we've got to defend Jasper its the last city that hasn't been taken over by these psychotic freaks, Now Let's Go!" He yelled opening the titanium door to our base just outside of Jasper...

Im teamed with: Magnus, Molly, Ice, and Katelyn and we're Team B. The other groups consist of Team A: Ammy, Pole, Kera, Rogers, and Cicles. Team C: Orion, Pika, Ander, Cody, and Sparks...

I was out the door and moving up and the first thing that was said over the comunicators was from Rogers "Turn on your team hub!" I did as told along with the rest of my squad, "ok let's move up... Never mind..." said ducking when I saw the tank in our way "Magnus you think you can take that thing out?" "We'll see now wont we?" he said with a smirk on his face and grabbing his LAW off his back jumped up and fired, it went literally right down the barral of the tank then it blow to bits. Magnus simply stood there and laughed "Hey Magnus Move!" Ice yelled shoving him aside only to take a shot to the head from a sniper Molly broke down in tears, guess she didn't know about his TW because he regenerated behind the sniper and broke his neck. "Hey, Molly he's over there" Katelyn said pointing over to him which made Molly put on a dumbfounded look "how in the!?" Ice came over communications "TW! Remember the thing I told you I was working on? Well it works haha!" Molly smiled "good for you bro!" Then we started moving up...

We had all made it to the Leaders base on the other side of no-mans land, we were almost to the base when Magnus took a shot-gun to the chest and Ice went to hand him the TW, but was shot still holding it and Magnus bled out Ice was in raged that one of his friends had died, he went on a rampage...

He regenerated behind the soldier that had kill Magnus and blew his head off with Magnus's Remington and pushed forward, we came across Team A and they weren't in good shape. Pole was holding his side which had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of it and wasn't looking to good, Ammy was laying on the ground nearly dead reaching for her TW, Ice ran as fast as he could and tossed his TW which landed right in front of her face she grabbed it just as she died and regenerated standing beside Ice. He smiled then a rocket hit in between them killing Ice and forcing Ammy to regenerate only to see Ice laying up against the wall with a large piece of shrapnel sticking through his chest pinning him against it, Ammy was in tears hugging Ice's lifeless body, I had just seen my two best friends die in front of me and there is no way of getting them back...

I ran over to her "Ammy! we've gotta go you'll die if we don't!" "No I won't I still have.. his... TW..." she said which we both looked at each other then back to Ice "Hurry there may still be a chance!" "Ok! Please! Please! Please! Please Work!" Ammy begged, but nothing then Molly and Katelyn finally caught up and Molly started crying. We heard the sound of the TW behind us then a large gasp of air, we turned to see Ice standing there breathing heavily and looking at the TW in his hand, then Ammy tackled him to the ground and gave him a kiss "Ammy, we'll do this later ok?" "Oh sorry just happy your ok!" she said getting off of him. He walked over picked up Ammy's TW and tossed it to her then we looked over and saw Pole had bled out "oh no... Wait!" Ammy said running over and sticking the TW into his hand, then he regenerated behind Molly, "Wh-what the hell just happened" "we'll tell you later" I said taking the TW away and giving it back to Ammy...

We were in the base now and I pulled up our hub, it showed everyone green, but Magnus who was on black, I pulled Team A's stats it showed Ammy and Pole on green, but Rogers was red and Cicles and Kera were on orange. We came around the corner and saw Cicles providing cover fire behind a stack of crates while Kera was healing Rogers, I then pulled up Team B's stats and saw them all in the green except for Cody who was yellow. "Well how's it going guys?" Ice asked running up and slitting the throat of a soldier "oh nothing really just well, trying not to die, you know, the usual, Shit!" Cicles said as a rocket went right past him, "hah bad day hu?" "Well no duh dip-shit!" Kera said stoping the bleeding from the gun wound on Rogers chest. "Hey mind if I ask why you, Ammy, and Pole died and came back to life?" "Sure ill show you!" Ice said walking over, put the TW in Rogers hand, then toke his .44 out and put a round into his head "Ice!" Kera and Cicles yelled "Watch" and as soon as he said that Rogers regenerated sitting on the ground beside Kera "What in god's name just happened!?" he asked "Ice made that to bring you back to life" I said as he handed it back to Ice, "Ok let's move Now! And thanks Ice I owe you one" Rogers said as we jumped over and killed soldiers left and right. We finished off all the soldiers and Katelyn asked Rogers "H-hey Rogers wh-where's Team C?" "Well let me Oh No!" I said as I saw their stats. Team C's showed Orion and Ander on black, Cody and Pika on yellow and Sparks is on orange, "Shit we gotta move!" I said running upstairs to where the power generator and Aron are at...

When we got up to the next floor we saw a few dead soldiers and we saw Ander lying up against a crate and Orion on the floor with his desert eagle in one hand and his bat in the other, I looked to see Sparks sticking a knife into a soldier's chest, Cody bandaging himself up, and Pika starting to move out of cover when a stray bullet went through the goggles on the top of her head and into her skull. Cicles ran unloading two clips into six enemy soldiers then he got to Pika and pulled her aside, I ran out along with everyone else taking cover and killing soldiers, Molly and I toke cover with Cody "Hey Cody! We need to move no-" Molly was cutoff when a grenade landed in front of us "Shit! Move! Move! Move!" I yelled jumping over the crates along with Molly and Cody. "Damn that was close!" Molly said taking cover with Cody and I again "Well, these guys want us dead, so yeah that was close!" Cody said as he pulled a piece of shrapnel out of his leg then bandaged it up. I looked over only to see Cicles, Rogers, and Sparks dead and Kera was getting stabbed by a wolf I knew as Western, Ice was killing soldiers left and right along with Ammy and Katelyn, I ducked when a rocket was coming at me "well, if we make it out of here alive you guys are like brothers to me" Molly said reloading her M249 "and your like a sister to us" Cody said smiling "ok let's move!" I said jumping over the crates followed by Molly and Cody...

We had killed the last soldier, the only ones left of the team were: Katelyn, Pole, Ice, Molly, Ammy, and I. Cody was killed by Western and that asshole got a bullet to the brain from Ice, We all looked over at Aron and the last of his soldiers, "Give up?" Ammy asked "No! We still outnumber you!" Aron said commanding his soldiers to attack, a couple minutes later both Molly and Pole were dead. Ice wanted revenge extremely bad now, we were still fighting when this wolf with an odd gun came out of a metal door and fired an automatic weapon at Ammy which destroyed her TW and also killed her Ice grabbed Molly's M249 off the ground and kept shooting the wolf until you could see his organs and bones. Now there were only three of us left, and about fifty soldiers, we were putting up our last stand a final fight for peace and putting an end to this damn war!

We charged in giving off a battle cry easily killing soldiers, we had finished them off and were now covered in blood, "Well! Aron you scum sucking piece of shit! Give up!?" Ice yelled wiping the blood off of his forehead, "well, now that I think about it, No!" he said pulling a lever then these robotic wolves came running out firing out of their arms "Shit..." we said in unison opening fire picking them off one by one, "There's to ma-" Katelyn was cut off when she took a shot to the leg destroying her TW which she had in her pocket, then a robot turned its gun into a sword and stuck it through her chest and through her heart, "Nooo!" I yelled now killing robots left and right then I grabbed the bomb that we were supposed to throw into the power generator I was about to throw it when Ice yelled "Sebastian! No wait! There is a second function to the TW! We can bring our whole team, but only if we are ALL dead! when your the only one left you tap the button on the si-" he was cutoff when a robot put a sword through his chest and he said "Take it! You know what... To... Do..." He said throwing it to me I was about to catch it when I was slashed from behind, then all of the robots backed off and Aron walked up in front of me "You've failed! Your friends are all dead! Your the only one left and now!" he pulled out a B23R and put it on my back and fired "You Die!" I was lying there watching my world go dark then I saw Ice's TW only inches away. I grabbed it then threw the bomb which landed directly inside the generator, "What!? Nooo Noo!" I grabbed the TW tapped the side button then said "I'll see... You... In hell!" Then everything went white...

I woke up on my bed, "could it have all been a dream?" I said to myself getting out of bed and walking into the hallway, "Where is everyone?" I asked my self again, I walked to the dinning hall where all the lights were off. I turned them on and went wide eyed when I heard "Surprise!" I saw all my friends ok, alive, and well, Katelyn ran up and gave me a five minute or so long kiss, "I guess it wasn't a dream" I thought to myself braking the kiss with Katelyn I looked over to see Ice and Ammy waving at me smiling and oddly I saw Orion and Molly making out. I shrugged it off the rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter, we'd live in peace the rest of out lives thanks, well "Time Wise" anyway...

(ok guys leave a comment and this is a salute to Dawn walker wolf one of the greatest writers I've both met and worked with and also to the authors who I've written with and read before see you guys later!)


End file.
